Two Days
by GlockenBlume
Summary: Twelve year old Sam makes his first kill. It changes everything. One-shot. Complete.


**I don't own Supernatural **

_So this is real short I know. I just felt like writing and this is what came out. Sorry for any mistakes! Tell me if you like it!_

_-GlockenBlume_

* * *

The 69 Chevy Impala was the only car that could be seen for miles. The heavy overcast blotted out even the moon's light leaving Route 66 dark and ominous.

Sam Winchester sat in the backseat wide awake at this late hour, unbeknownst to his father and older brother. Too many thoughts raced around his head refusing to let him go to sleep. The youngest Winchester had made his first kill tonight.

It had been a routine salt and burn as far as hunts go, and John and Dean had been beside Sam every step of the way. It is one of the perks of having a terribly over protective big brother. Still—it had been Sam who had thrown the match on Victoria William's bones.

They had done all the research needed before the hunt, and Mrs. William had not been a very kind woman. She had inherited the Red Brick Inn from her family, and had very poor management skills. One year after Mrs. William died of a heart attack her secret was finally uncovered. Fourteen decayed bodies were found deep in her basement, and after a few weeks of investigating it was revealed that they were the bodies of the youngest child of each family that had stayed at her Inn.

Mrs. William butchered the families that stayed with her but left the youngest alive. She locked the children all between the ages of six and thirteen in the cellar with no food and water. It was reported that each child was starved to within an inch of their life before Mrs. William finally took pity of them. She scalped every one of them.

Sam understood that this woman was cruel and deserved nothing less than being burned into oblivion. She had been attacking them as well. Slamming his father and brother around like rag dolls. Sam had saved their lives. Killing—was such a foreign feeling to him though.

"Sammy?" Dean called from the passenger's seat. "Sammy?"

Sam didn't answer because he knew he wasn't supposed to. Dad had ordered him to sleep a good hour and a half ago. Sam understood the bait for what it was and worked hard to keep his face still, breath even.

"I think he's finally out." Dad murmured approvingly, "I wasn't sure it was going to happen at first."

"Yeah, he was tossing and turning like a mad man." Dean agreed softly.

"He did well tonight." Dad growled.

Sam could just see the slight tightening of his hands on the steering wheel accompanied with the pained look on dad's face. It always seemed to physically hurt him to dish out compliments.

"His first." Dean clarified as if anyone in the car didn't already know it.

"Yes." Dad voiced not quite as impressed by this fact as his eldest son. "It proves that he's ready to move up in his training."

Sam shouldn't have been surprised by this reaction from his father. He shouldn't have been—but he was. Maybe it was the fact that he had been sitting there struggling with his emotions for over an hour now, but Sam was suddenly furious.

"Do you really think so?" Dean sounded unsure. "He seemed a little green tonight. Maybe it's a little too much all at once."

_Yes. _Sam screamed loudly in his head. _Listen to Dean dad! He knows me!_

"I've already pushed it back for months now." Dad snapped. "No—we will move on with his training. He's twelve years old, its far time he starts learning everything."

Silence filled the Impala and Sam heard the squeak of leather as Dean cranked his neck around to eye him. "Give it two days. Let him sort everything out first."

One beat.

Two beats.

"Two days." Dad agreed sharply, "Two days and then his training intensifies."

The radio flipped on then turned low so as not to wake Sam. Wheel in the Sky by Journey filled the silence but did nothing to soothe Sam's wracking emotions.

Two days.

Two days left to enjoy the little slice of normal he's held onto so far.

Two days…

_Oh, the wheel in the sky keeps on turnin' _

_I don't know where I'll be tomorrow_

_Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'_

_Ooh I don't know I don't know I don't know Ooh_


End file.
